


Let's Play Dirty

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Intimacy, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: The band come up with an idea to put a tired Shuhua in a happy mood(Rating is at is because it's only horny lesbians, goody two-shoes and acne covered blokes reading this with they masturbate off with a tissue box nearby)
Relationships: Cho Miyeon & Jeon Soyeon & Seo Soojin & Song Yuqi & Yeh Shuhua & Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Everyone/Everyone, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Let's Play Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> hollol fudr dwi'n gwybod, ond rydw i'n un ar bymtheg oed ddydd Gwener, does gen i neb ar y blaen rhyw, ac a dweud y gwir, roeddwn i eisiau archwilio'r cysyniad. dyma ni wrth ein boddau. mwynhau :)

Shuhua hadn't been well. Quiet, more than anything. And talking in her sleep in Mandarin. She seemed to be tired all of the time as well. Yuqi was worried.

  
"She keeps calling someone a -" She hesitated.

  
"Girl." Soyeon warned, aiming a spatula at her. They were halfway through cooking dinner, and Miyeon had found Shuhua on the couch. Miyeon had gone to wake her up, and Yuqi was never going to tell Miyeon that Shuhua had told her - in a tone that had been so dark and predatory, more akin in nature to Soyeon rather than Shuhua, typically - "Don't you fucking touch me."

  
"Cunt." Yuqi said. Soyeon wasn't bothered, but the other girls were shook.

  
"Just bad memories, I think." Yuqi told Soyeon. They didn't end up getting Shuhua up for dinner, but the fridge and pantry were stocked full, and if she needed help with something Shuhua knew that Soojin would one of the others would come and help her.

  
"Maybe she's lonely." Miyeon said. They talked about Shuhua throughout the meal in the dining room. "Even though we're here...maybe, she's -"

  
"Yep." Soyeon said shortly. She patted the top of Miyeon's head gently in a agreeing gesture. "Ok, who hasn't?"

  
"Hm?" Minnie said.

  
"I know you've got photos of her in her knickers -" Soyeon pointed her chopsticks as Yuqi. "I know you've thought about thing when she's been all over you like a rash -" She pointed to Soojin. "I know you two have saved fanfictions of the dirty sort on your phone -" She pointed at both Minnie and Miyeon. "And I do agree that Shuhua has the nicest legs in the country." Soyeon tied her hair back with a spare band in the pocket of her jeans. "So, let's play dirty and brighten up her week, shall we you big lezzies?"

  
Miyeon tipped to the side, and Minnie and Yuqi got her back upright once she came around to it.

  
The girls didn't realize that Shuhua had woken up at some point and had gone into her bedroom. When Soojin checked in on her, Shuhua was diagonally laying across her bed in a t-shirt and her knickers, long black hair everywhere. Miyeon liked the sight of Shuhua's bum. Soojin, Soyeon and Yuqi handled the beginning up-front.

  
"Hey, little one." Soojin gathered up Shuhua into her arms. Shuhua blinked sleepily up at her. 

  
"We've got an idea, darlin', what d'you think?" Soyeon sat on the bed, ducking down to look at Shuhua. Soyeon touched her leg.

  
"Go home, silly girl." Shuhua muttered, turning over in Soojin's arms and nuzzling her chest. Soojin went bright red and grinned estatically, and Soyeon rolled her eyes. Soyeon hooked her thumb around the edge of Shuhua's knickers. Shuhua wriggled. 

  
"Baby..." Yuqi said in Mandarin. That woke Shuhua up. "Hey..." Yuqi got close to Shuhua, and Soojin thought it was one of the most intimate things she had ever seen when Yuqi took Shuhua out of her arms and settled a surprisingly pliant Shuhua between her legs, Yuqi's forehead pressed against Shuhua's and their noses bumpign and sliding past each other before they kissed. Shuhua didn't startle at the kiss either. She took to it, letting Yuqi put her arms around her.

  
Yuqi stunned them all by asking for Miyeon to come over, but a new sort of naturalism flourished. Shuhua began to wake up to what was happening, and it seemed she was rather comfortable with it. She welcomed Miyeon as the other girl came down, and Soojin, Yuqi and Soyeon got off of the bed, too many people in one space. Soyeon settled cross legged in a armchair to one side of Shuhua's bedroom, Minnie perched on the arm, and Yuqi and Soojin sat down on a few trunks by the sliding-door wardrobe of the room.

  
Miyeon took Shuhua's top off over her head, and her eyes were caught by the sight of Shuhua's breasts moving as she did so. Next came Shuhua's underwear, and Shuhua leant up on her elbows, looking down, as Miyeon's head went in-between her legs. It was everything she wanted to do at that moment. Shuhua breathed shallowly. She talked in Mandarin, unable to do Korean, and though she intended it for everyone, everyone listened while on Yuqi responded back to her.

  
"What are you guys doing?" Shuhua said.

  
"We want you." Yuqi replied.

  
"No you don't - ah!" Shuhua's words were broken up as Miyeon touched her lips, and Shuhua's accidentally slammed her knees together out of shock, trapping Miyeon's head down there. Soyeon covered her mouth with her hand as to not laugh to much as Miyeon managed to not suffocate with her tongue half-inside Shuhua. All the girls watched as Shuhua fell fully down onto the bed and writhed, her hands going into her hair and he pelvis pushing up against Miyeon's mouth as Miyeon's tongue slid against her clit and then inside of her, Miyeon's lips sucking on her bud at the top and praising her all the while; how beautiful Shuhua's body was, how hot it was, as though she was on fire. All of it took Shuhua higher. Miyeon purposely didn't make Shuhua come. Minnie approached the bed, all of her clothes stripped off, falling on the floor, mixing with Shuhua's and Miyeon's. Yuqi murmured how they did want her.

  
"Wait until where inside you." Minnie dipped down onto the bed like a cat and murmured in Shuhua's ear. Shuhua seemed stunned that a second woman was coming over to have her at the same time, as though she hadn't yet realized it. "I've always wanted to do that..." Minnie moved over Shuhua and her mouth press down against one of Shuhua's nipples. It made Shuhua freak out.

  
"No, no, I don't -" Shuhua was shocked out of her anixety-induced protest in Mandarin as Miyeon pulled Shuhua up in a hug against her body, giving her a sort of ground. Nonetheless Shuhua's words, Yuqi left the room to get her box of...best left undescribed.

  
"Darling, settle down." Soyeon voiced to Shuhua. Miyeon's mouth came open a bit. Bloody hell, Soyeon had the gift. Shuhua looked Miyeon's body, and Miyeon stroked her face.

  
"Close your eyes for me, aein?" Miyeon asked.

  
"Hey, maknae, do as your Mummy tells you." Minnie teased Shuhua, smacking her arse and seeing the oat-meal tan skin go pink. Minnie got Shuhua's hips and turned them more towards her. Miyeon held onto Shuhua, making sure the younger woman couldn't wriggle out of it, and she watched as Minnie giggled, pinching Shuhua's backside and groping her. Minnie bit her there gently, kissing the flesh, before she smacked Shuhua again. Yuqi came back into the bedroom with all the things. Soyeon's eyes slid in a gaze, watching everything with the same grace as a panther.

  
Miyeon stayed and helped to keep a hold on a wriggling Shuhua, keeping her under control as Yuqi spread Shuhua open and began to prepare her backside. Miyeon and Yuqi thought that must have been the reason why Shuhua had freaked; the thought of something been put up inside her arms...

  
Shuhua moaned Yuqi's named as Yuqi's fingers slid in and out of her backside, scissoring her open. Yuqi asked for Minnie to give her a "switch dildo". Shuhua moaned, her hips bucking as she felt a dildo pushed up inside her vagina, still being fingered from the back. Yuqi was having the time of her life, able to be inside of Shuhua was clean. When Yuqi pushed the anal dildi inside, Shuhua's lips parted silently, her eyes rolling up back into her head. She could feel them rubbing together through her walls, the one inside her vagina and the one now in her backside.

  
"I want to see how many I can fit inside you." Yuqi confessed a hidden desire, and pushed a second dildo inside Shuhua. Shuhua gasped a moan, pushing back against the figure; Miyeon, who was lying underneath Shuhua on her hands and knees, laughed softly. She ran her thumb over Shuhua's upper lip very, very gently, the lightest touch. Shuhua's chest heaved as she breathed, and she gazed down at Miyeong who she was virtually just panting all over. 

  
"You've got very nice eyes." Miyeong complimented Shuhua, coming to hold the younger girl's face in her hands. "They look like knife-paint eyes. When something gets a hundred different shades of three different colour in thick oil paints and puts them onto the canvas in little scrapes and smudges around a black pupil."

  
"Who would have ever have thought that Miyeong talking about knife painting would be the sexiest thing ever?" Minnie giggled.

  
"Apart from that." Soyeon pointed to Shuhua on her hands and knees on the bed.

  
"How many do you reckon, unnie?" Soojin remarked to Soyeon. She gestured for Yuqi to start moving the dildo inserted anally in Shuhua, but, then, doubling on that, Yuqi turned on the vibration mode on the dildo put into Shuhua's vagina.

  
"I reckon two each hole." Soyeon remarked, lighting a cigarette. Shuhua nearly wailed. She leant down and kissed Miyeong instead. She didn't mind kissing Miyeong.

  
"You are so savage." Soojin said to Soyeon, and then the two of them grinned and laughed. That was a compliment more than anywhere.

  
The vibration inside Shuhua's vagina wasn't gentle, but it wasn't too hard either. It worked perfectly with Yuqi pushing the one in her backside in and out in regularly timed thrusts. It filled Shuhua's thighs and stomach up with a buzz that went through her spine to the back of her head, numbing everything, making everything feel quite alright. The buzz on her g-spot was so direct. It was a constant source of bliss, not stopping. Shuhua thought she could spend whole days with that dildo just sitting inside her, buzzing like that. How wonderful that it would be.

  
"Sit her up." Soyeon's voice said. While Shuhua had been lost in the utter realism of what they were doing - what was being done to her - Soojin and Soyeon were plotting. 

  
"When the baby's been played with the baby gets hungry, right?" Soojin smiled at the moan emitted from Shuhua as Yuqi and Miyeon sat Shuhua up into Shuhua was kneeling with the backs of her feet against her backside, the two dildo's - one still vibrating pushed inside of her. Unable to help it, and not really realizing what was going to happen, Shuhua came down onto the still vibrating dildo. Shuhua glanced down to see what appeared to be about a palmful of natural slick now covering the dildo and the bed below her. Shuhua's chest dipped as Soojin kneeled in front of her naked.

  
The next thing Shuhua knew, one of Soojin's breasts was pushed to her mouth. Naturally instinctive, Shuhua closed her mouth around Soojin's nipples and sucked on it, her arms wrapped around Soojin's hips, and one of Soojin's hands at the back of her head, the other on her shoulder.

  
"You look so pretty right now, baby." Miyeong whispered in Shuhua's ear. None of them realized that she had come yet.

  
"Some of you get off, you're too much." Soyeon's voice ordered. Soojin kissed the top of Shuhua's head and went to move away from her, but Shuhua's half-closed, hazy eyes glanced quickly up at Soojin's face, Soojin's breast still in her mouth. Soojin stayed where she was, and instead Miyeon moved away with Yuqi, but not before Miyeon reached in-between Shuhua's legs and pulled out the dildo inserted into her vagina. Soojin's arms wrapped around Shuhua a bit more securely and Soojin laid down on her side, bringing Shuhua with her. Shuhua and Soojin made out on the bed for a bit; Soojin's hand roamed down Shuhua's back to Shuhua's house and squeezed the flesh there in a grope, before finding the base of the dildo, and moving it up and down inside of Shuhua again, so she didn't just have something put inside of her. Shuhua moved down Soojin's body again, putting her leg over Soojin so the upper part of the inside of her thigh was pressed against Soojin's hip, and Shuhua's mouth found Soojin's breast again.

  
Shuhua felt the bed dip behind her, and she knew from the perfume that it was Minnie. Minnie kissed the back of Shuhua's neck and her fingertips moved over Shuhua's hip before finding her hipbone, her hand closing in a grip over it. Minnie wanted to lie Shuhua back and put a picking in the visible dip of each bone, but Minnie didn't want to stop Shuhua been pleasured by Soojin with the dildo.

  
Soojin winked at Minnie, and they quickly came with a new set-up. Minnie controlled the dildo going in an out of Shuhua, and Soojin began to finger Shuhua at the front.

  
"Whose is it now?" Yuqi asked, looking around. She couldn't quite believe that Shuhua had sat in the chair with her cigarette - well, no, it would have to be at least her seventh by now - watching over everything, keeping it under control.

  
Minnie got off the bed from a word for Soyeon. Soyeon looked like a panther as she moved across the bed, coming over to Shuhua cuddled up with Soojin. 

  
"What do you think of me and Soojin been inside of you at the same time?" Soyeon suggested to Shuhua. Already having something inside of her, Shuhua hesitated. She knew Soyeon would stop if she asked her too. Once again, Shuhua found herself bent over, and both Soyeon and Soojin were getting her ready for another one. They took out the original dildo and put both of them index and middle fingers inside of Shuhua and opened her up more. 

  
"This is easier; two people." Soojin said. Soyeon chuckled, kissing Shuhua's bum. It took a few minutes, and Soojin and Soyeon didn't pay any attention to Shuhua's impatient whining and begging. 

  
Soyeon was the on to tentaively slide the second dildo inside of Shuhua. As the tip of it breached her rim, Shuhua gasped out, and, thinking the swift move would be better than a slow drag inwards.

  
Shuhua's head keeled back at the sensation.

  
Soyeon grinned, kissing Shuhua's curve as the second dildo slid inside of her easily, and they were left with the sight of the utterly high Shuhua on her knees with her backside in the air, head resting on her forearms on the bed, hands knotted together.

  
"Good girl, darlin'." Soyeon chuckled softly, before getting her phone and taking a photograph of Shuhua. 

  
"Can we hook them up?" Soojin asked Soyeon. Soyeon nodded.

  
"Let me do mine first and then we can get you and Shuhua connected." Soyeon kept control of the entire matter. She hooked the belt around her waist to the belt of the dildo closer to Shuhua's spine, and helped her up to straddled her lap. As Shuhua breathed heavily, nearly passing out from the enormity of what was happening to her, Soojin came in as her saviour and kissed her, bringing her back to her senses. Soojin smoothed Shuhua's hair back behind her ears, their noses and foreheads bumping together as Soojin smiled against Shuhua's mouth, kissing her.

  
"You really have got the roundest face, love." Shuhua shook her head before touching Soojin's face and helping Soojin as they spread her legs the best they could so she too could connect up.

  
Shuhua wailed as both Soyeon and Soojin moved inside her. Yuqi started, getting off from where she was draped over the armchair and rushed over to Shuhua. They talked quickly and quietly in Mandarin for a few moments.

  
"Right, I'm staying." Yuqi said. There was no arguement about it. As Soyeon pushed upwards inside, Soojin pulled out. Shuhua still remained loud and breathless, but from where Yuqi was kneeling on the bed beside them all, it was something intensely bright. Soojin grinned at Soyeon over Shuhua's shoulder, Soojin cradling Shuhua by being at her front. Soyeon kissed Shuhua's shoulder and back, and Yuqi murmured softly in Mandarin, making Shuhua's head turn against Soojin's neck and chest to gaze at her, eyes...Miyeon was right. They did look knife-paint eyes. A hundred different versions of three colours coming together...before the Goddess illuminated them.

  
Shuhua looked like the girl who swallowed the universe.

  
Shuhua came again, but, this time, they noticed. Soyeon and Soojin both grinned widely and fussed over Shuhua; Soyeon nuzzled the back of Shuhua's neck and carded her fingers through her hair, and Soojin kissed Shuhua deeply, the two of them still inside Shuhua. One by one, they slid out of her, and Shuhua whined at suddenly been so empty. She reached around tentaively to feel herself; she could feel herself swollen and soft and stretched and very, very wet between her come and the lube for the dildo.

  
"Ok, just for photo." Shuhua grinned, looking around as she kneeled on her knees again, her bum up in the air, forearms on the bed. She rested her head down on her entwined hands as four dildo's were slid inside of her, two in her backside, and two in her vagina. The feeling of her had her feeling stuffed, like a toy. The sight made everyone else melt a bit. Soyeon got her photo.

  
"Now, wee." Soyeon said.

  
"Sorry, what?" Shuhua said in Mandarin.

  
"What are you saying?" Minnie and Soojin asked, while Miyeon stared at Soyeon still with her phone out and Yuqi swore in Mandarin.

  
"I want to film you weeing in that position all stuffed up like that." Soyeon said.

  
"You're fucking nuts." Yuqi told Soyeon in Korean.

  
"On the bed?!" Miyeon finally got her voice.

  
"No, on the floor." Soyeon replied. "Which I'll clean up - of course I would. I'll do anything after this - take care of everything. This is my bit. This is what I want, ok?"

  
"You have a urination kink? Oh my God..." Minnie nearly fell over.

  
"You're the one that has a fanfiction on your phone of me and Shuhua scissoring and then she wees up inside of me - her wee spurts up into me like the old detachable shower-head trick." Soyeon retorted. 

  
Minnie's face blanched, and Yuqi and Miyeon's mouths fell open indignantly.

  
"Imagine the guy who wrote that." Soojin said aloud.

  
"Filming...now." Soyeon said to Shuhua. Miyeon covered her eyes, Soojin had to sit down, and Yuqi plus Minnie had to cover their open mouths as Shuhua did as Soyeon asked. So stretched and swollen and red, the urine trickled out of her, between and around the dildo's shoved into her vagina, splashing down onto the wood floorboards. Soyeon came at the sight, so lewd, but from a girl so pretty, it was pure eroticism.


End file.
